spiderman unusual venom
by green ankou
Summary: venom get powers from superheros like the human torch, superman and more. This is my first story so don't scorch me!
1. Chapter 1

Spiderman-unusual venom

Chapter one - a minor battle

One morning Eddie Brock just woke up from sleep. He goes to the kitchen grabs a

mug and makes his morning coffee. After he has his morning coffee he walks outside to

get the newspaper not realizing he just locked himself outside in his underwear he reads

the paper. It said: YESTERDAY WAS THE LONGEST POLICE CHASE IN THE

HISTORY OF THIS TOWN. FIVE POLICE CARS, THREE HELICOPTERS, AND

SPIDERMAN PURSUIED A JEWEL THEIF THAT HAS ROBBED BANKS, JEWEL

SHOPS, AND REGULAR STORES ALL OVER THE STATE. THE CHASE TOOK

SEVEN HOURS OF NONSTOP PURSUIT. AFTER THE CHASE PEOPLE PICKED

UP PIECES OF SPIDERMAN'S SUIT ON THE GROUND. After Edie read the paper he

noticed the word suit. He kept on saying the word trying to figure out why that word rang

a bell in his head. It was then that he realized that the suit made him venom. Then

suddenly he started to feel pain then four black tentacles wrapped around him and he

became VENOM! He shot up in the sky like a bullet and landed on a building. Since

venom was so evil he just wanted to cause destruction. He jumped real high in the air and

smashed through a house roof. He grabbed the man that was drinking his coffee and shot

through the roof. He smashed through every house in the neighborhood grabbing people

and taking them with him. After that he went to an alley and sucked the life from a few

people to heal himself. Then venom was greeted by Spiderman when he shot webs at

venom's shoulders and pulled and launched him in the air. Then Spiderman shot two

more webs at venom and tried to throw him, but venom countered the attack by grabbing

the webs pulling Spiderman with a jerk and throwing him face first into the ground. Then

venom shot off heading to the empire state building leaving the people frightened to a

point that they could pass out at any moment. Then Spiderman was greeted by The

Human Torch from the fantastic four after watching the minor battle. " Whoa! You just

got you butt kicked by a big black monster"! "Yah thanks for the encouragement". "That

monster is called venom. "I could use some help". "Would you help me"? The Torch

said, "Alright, on one condition". "What is that"? "You buy me some grub". "Ok". After

they ate venom smashed through the roof looking for people to absorb. Instead he found

Spiderman and the Human Torch. "What a coincidence we were going to go looking for

you once we were done". Then venom absorbed a few people and shot out the roof.

Spiderman and the Torch chased him to a parking lot. Venom decided to stop and fight.

Venom tried to whip Spiderman, but Spiderman dodged it and shot a web in venom's

eyes. Then the Torch fired a big fire ball at venom. It was a direct hit. Then venom

whipped the Torch from the midst of the smoke. Venom grabbed the Torch and smashed

him into the ground threw him into the air and hit him like a baseball. Venom then

uppercut whipped Spiderman in the face making him shoot in the air like a dart. Venom

did the same thing again while Spiderman was in the air so Spiderman went higher in the

air. Then venom jumped in front of Spiderman and side whipped him and Spiderman

flew forward. Venom landed on the ground and back flipped onto the side of a building

and shot off toward Spiderman. Spiderman opened his eyes only to see venom's fist in

his face. Venom was still flying forward when the Torch flew up and blasted him. Then

venom whipped the Torch and jumped up and absorbed him. Instead of his life draining

venom got his power!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – super venom

Venom got the Human Torch's power after trying to absorb him. Venom looked

at his flaming body and was scared at first but realized that the fire didn't hurt him. He

then shot toward Spiderman punched him turned around and shot him with a fire blast.

Venom quickly jumped up and tried to absorb Spiderman but he some how managed to

get out of venom's grasp. After Spiderman got out venom was greeted by Spiderman's

fist that punched him square in the nose. Venom went flying in the air. The fire around

his body went out and was unconscious for a few seconds. When venom woke up he

thought he should try to fly like the Torch. He lit himself on fire and shot faster than you

could say whoa. Venom was looking at the ground at how fast it was moving. Then he

looked up to see a building right in front of his face. As he shot through the building he

shot through a guy's legs and almost took a guy's head off. As he shot out the other side

of the building he realized there was something wrong, he couldn't see. He reached in

front of his face and took off the thing that was on his face. He looked at it and saw that it

was a pair of women's underwear. Venom threw the underwear away and stopped to find

Superman standing in the middle of the street. Superman charged at venom and punched

him in the face. Superman punched venom several more times. Venom was now angry.

He lit on fire and spun around making a ring of fire that went up in the air about a quarter

of a mile. Venom shot up in the air since Superman couldn't see him. Superman used his

laser vision and tried to hit venom, but instead he hit nothing but air. Superman looked up

to find three fire blasts hit him. Venom flew over Superman high in the air and dropped

attempting to absorb Superman. Superman used his x-ray vision to see venom coming

straight at him. Superman moved and when venom went through the cloud of smoke he

smashed into the ground. Venom new the weakness of Superman, but he didn't have any

kryptonite. Venom decided to fly to metropolis. When venom got to metropolis he went

to lex luthor's office. Venom smashed the door to lex luthor's office and grabbed lex

luthor. "Where is some kryptonite?" "I know you have some lex luthor." "Why do you

need kryptonite?" "I need it so I can kill Superman." "Hmmm, so you want to kill

Superman." "Alright I'll give you some kryptonite." Lex luthor walks over to a vault and

opens it. He takes the kryptonite and gives it to venom. Venom lights himself on fire and

flies off. When venom gets back he meets Superman. "You can't beat me venom I'm

stronger than you." "Oh yeah." "Well you don't look so tough." "If you want my opinion

you look a little green." Venom then pulls out the kryptonite and holds it in front of him.

Superman drops on the ground holding his head. The black beast jumps up in the air and

absorbs Superman. As soon as venom absorbed Superman Spiderman swung in front of

venom seeing that he is buffer than he normally is. Venom now has Superman's

powers!

Well, that's chapter two I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
